Total Drama Action (Season 2) Cancelled
Total Drama Action is the second camp out of millions to come of mine. Total Drama Action is set to start one week after my camp ends in order to prep for it. Total Drama Action features 24 contestants, or should I call them Actors now. Alejandro, Blaineley, Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Noah, Owen, Sierra, Sadie, Trent, Tyler. This camp has been Cancelled! Bio 24 youtubers signed up to play as 24 Total Drama Series characters for Izzyfan2001's Total Drama Action camp. They compete in challenges every week (Challenges will be given out 2 to 3 days tops). To be in my camp these people had to be Loyal, kind, funny, artistic, and logical or Agressive, Mean, backstabbing, Devious, and coning. All must be able to make, form, or destroy alliances. These 24 youtubers were then placed through hard-core challenges that got hard with the less people. After getting through the first challenge, the 24 Actors that were safe got put on 3 Teams of Eight. They are the Unknown as of this point. During each episode one or two people will be eliminated without receiving a Guilded Chris at the Shame Ceremony and have to walk the Walk of Shame to the Lame-o-sine to ,be told to them, never to return. Along sometime during the competion the teams will desolve and the Actors will be forced to compete against eachother instead of team angainst team. 'Character Info ' Alejandro- TotalDramaisland5543 Blaineley-BikkeBane Bridgette- Sparkyeah5000 Beth-lovefrog2008 Cody- Flynngundo Courtney- TheEpicTito DJ- Mystalker69 Duncan- Yokusme7 Ezekiel- Ufus630 Gwen- Dragonfireprincess7 Geoff- LandyD12 Heather- jbeaglet Harold-Shadowsahdowshadow Izzy- Milkdude101 Justin- Totaldramafanclub58 Katie- Karan3840 Leshawna- Tenten32321 (Quit) - Gwenfan2011 (Episode 11 "Zombie Action 3D" 'Til eliminated) Lindsay- Webkinzinspace Noah- Murphygundo Owen-4everyumiandulrich Sadie- Razain666 Sierra- BJB851 Trent- TotalDramaCommunity ('Til eliminated/inactive as of episode 4) - Ilywii5 (Episode 8 and on) Tyler- Pakowhitewaffles Episodes Episode 1- Mystery of lot 1 (Myster) Episode 2- Apocochritic (Disaster) Episode 3- The Story of a Damsel (Fairy tale) Episode 4- Banished or Not (Jail Break) Episode 5- Drama, Drama, and More Drama! (Drama) Episode 6- Total Drama Action aftermath I Episode 7- Suicidal (Army/Fighting) Episode 8- Monster Smash (Monster) Episode 9- My way, Your Way (Prediction/Future) Episode 10- C.T. (Alien) Episode 11- Zombie Action 3D (Horror) Episode 12- Total Drama Action Aftermath II Episode 13- 3:10 to Loserville (western) Episode 14- Hang 15 (Beach) Episode 15- BA- Before the Action (Prehistoric) Episode 16- Run, Duncan, Run (Heist) Episode 17- Contaguis? (Hospital) Episode 18- Total Drama Action Aftermath III Episode 19- Power of Immunity (Adventure) Episode 20- Million Dollar Hero (Super Heroes) Episode 21- Karate Party (Martial Arts) Episode 22- Rock n' Drool (Rock n' Roll) Episode 23- One in a Million (Romance) Episode 24- Total Drama aftermath IV Episode 25- Millionair's Best Friend (Animal/Pet) Episode 26- Birdy's got to go (Sports) Episode 27- Arggh My Treasure (Pirates) Episode 28- Chris, We've got a Problem (Space) Episode 29-The Aftermath V Episode 30- The Action Packed PRIZE (Finale) Elimination Table